Purple Heat
by Random Dice
Summary: Bedtime Series 10: The blonde stepped closer through the musky purple smoke, trying to ignore her dampening panties and her weakening knees at seeing her girlfriend in such a state. Normally light brown eyes shot open and Emma would have been startled at the pitch black that now replaced it had she not stumbled into a lust ridden trap that lay within them.


**Title: **Purple Heat**  
Fandom: **Once Upon a Time**  
Pairings: **Swan Queen**  
Rating: **M**  
Spoilers: **No.**  
Summary:** The blonde stepped closer through the musky purple smoke, trying to ignore her dampening panties and her weakening knees at seeing her girlfriend in such a state. Normally light brown eyes shot open and Emma would have been startled at the pitch black that now replaced it had she not stumbled into a lust ridden trap that lay within them.**  
Author's Note:** I want to give a heads up that I'm not exactly….good…at writing smut. I've never really tried because I've assumed that I would suck majorly at it, but here's my go and I hope you like it. Also this is before Addy, obviously. A prompt from Tumblr:_ After reading that little thing about the purple mist, can you write a fic on it?_  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

/

Henry was quiet since Emma had taken him to Granny's for dinner, sans Regina who claimed to be too busy. Emma thought she sounded funky on the phone, but at the moment her concern was on her son, not her girlfriend. "Hey kid, what's got you down?" The blonde asked, bumping her should against his, a playful grin etched on her features. He shrugged and continued to push his fries around in circles on his plate. "Seriously. You haven't said three words since I picked you up."

"Have you seen Mom today?" Henry asked instead of answering his blonde Mother directly.

Emma tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "No, not since this morning." She had to leave early from a call of one of Storybrooke's confused townspeople. "And don't deflect. I asked you a question."

"And I asked you one." He shot back, now looking up at her under his neatly trimmed hair. "Have you talked to her?"

"Yeah, when she asked me to take you out tonight. Why?" Emma answered, leaning forward to get a better look at his face. Worry swam in his brown orbs and, while it wasn't uncommon these days, it still created a lead weight in her stomach.

"Did she sound funny?"

"What?"

"On the phone! Did she sound funny on the phone?" He stressed his words and the utmost importance that they had in his tone had her standing and throwing money on the table for Red and Granny. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the diner. "Where are we going?"

"Home." She told him shortly. The way that Henry was describing his worry of Regina almost made her sound sick and with how her voice sounded in the phone now filtering in her mind, she scowled. Of course Regina would hide being sick when new Fairytale characters were popping up to kill her nearly everyday. Slamming the bug's yellow door, Emma began to drive. "What's wrong with her, Henry?"

He looked hesitant and she softened her features to show she was worried too. "It looked like she had a fever. Her cheeks were all red and she was covered in sweat and she actually hasn't left her room all day." The boy relayed to Emma and her hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Not even to take you to school?"

"No." He shook his head. "When I went up to ask her if she was still walking me, she only opened the door a little and told me that she trusted me enough to walk today." No more was said as they pulled onto their street where the Mayor's mansion lay in wait. Getting out of the car and going into the house, Emma noticed a light purple haze around the house. "What is that?"

Looking to where Henry was pointing, she found her eyes following the trail of purple up the stairs. With Henry behind her, Emma slowly ascended the staircase. The haze grew thicker and the scent muskier as they came closer to the source. Henry covered his mouth, close to gagging as the smell filled his nostrils, but Emma was drawn toward it, breathing deeper and heavier to keep the musk in her system. Mother and son stopped in front of Regina and Emma's bedroom door.

The purple mist crept from the crack under the white door and wafted right up into Emma's nose and a spike of arousal shot through her like lightening. Henry's gagging noises brought the blonde down for a moment. She pulled him away from the door of his Mothers and pushed him towards his room, which seemed unaffected by the purple haze that filled their home. "Close the door and stay there till morning or I come get you, okay?" With his nod, she shut the door and practically ran to her room.

Swigging the door open, a rich earthy scent circled her as a cloud of purple hit her and billowed out behind her. Stepping into the room and quickly shutting the door so no more purple smoke would get out, Emma searched the room for the woman she was sure was doing this.

She found Regina on the bed.

The brunette laid on the covers diagonally in nothing, but a bra and a thin pair of panties. Her lean body was doused in sweat like the twelve year old had told her, but not with fever. Regina arched against the bed, gripping the fabric beneath her for support for whatever her body was doing to her. Dark eyes were squeezed shut, but Emma could _feel_ her arousal from the other side of the room. "Regina?"

The blonde stepped closer through the musky purple smoke, trying to ignore her dampening panties and her weakening knees at seeing her girlfriend in such a state. Normally light brown eyes shot open and Emma would have been startled at the pitch black that now replaced it had she not stumbled into a lust ridden trap that lay within them.

The blonde ripped her red jacket off and tossed it to the ground with no care in the world as to how angry Regina would have gotten. The brunette sat up in bed, panting with wanton need, making the room ten times hotter then it originally was when Emma walked in. Wasting no time with her clothes, Emma walked straight to the edge of the bed where Regina sat, legs already spread.

She crushed her lips against Regina's, placing her hands on both sides of a brunette head. Her tongue darted out, pushing past lips that tasted like the apple chapstick and into a warm cavern and was met with a slick tongue that belonged to it. Their teeth clanked together nosily as Emma slid her hand into thick sweat dampened hair and pulled the brunette impossibly closer. Regina moaned loudly, letting her hands roam the blonde's body before her. Slipping under the blonde's top, Regina raked her short nails down Emma's abdomen.

Emma gasped at the sensation, stealing breath from the half naked woman. She grabbed Regina's wrists and leaned the brunette down on the bed, easily climbing on top of her, and pinning her hands above her head while breaking the kiss. Regina's lusty gaze caught hers and Emma quickly dropped her head into the older woman's neck, peppering kisses on Regina's pulse point that pounded just below the skin. She nipped at the sensitive skin eliciting a hiss of pleasure filled with barely felt pain and she soothed it over with a loving swipe of her tongue.

Moving south, the blonde took a strap of the lacy bra in her teeth and dragged it down a tan shoulder. Regina jolted when Emma licked a pathway to the top of her breasts, planting a kiss there and freeing one of Regina's hands so she could use her own. Tugging a cup down, Emma danced the tip of her tongue around a taunt nipple. Regina arched, trying to push her nipple into the blonde's mouth.

Emma grinned and pulled back with all she had. The purple was clouding her vision and her mind was becoming a lust filled hazy blur, only focused on pleasuring Regina and having the same done in turn, several times over.

Regina growled and yanked Emma down to the nipple she barely grazed. "No teasing." At the raspy, low voice that Regina had used, Emma felt her throbbing body react by rubbing against the knee that found a spot in between her legs. The knee pressed harder while Emma grinded down against it, her breath leaving her in short spurts. Lowering her head, Emma took the dark areola in her mouth. The brunette cried out as her counterpart sucked the tip of her breast, jerking when a hand danced down her body and found purchase on her wet heat.

Regina's arms fell over Emma's shoulders, gripping the shirt that still clung to the pale woman's skin. Bunching the cotton in her hands, Regina yanked it, forcing Emma to let go with both her hands and her mouth. Tearing the shirt off and throwing it god-knows-where, Regina flipped Emma over, straddling her hips.

Her hands immediately grabbed the blonde's face and lifted it to meet her mouth in a frenzied kiss of passion and growing lust. As their tongues fought for dominance their hands wandered their bodies. Emma rubbed a thumb over the damp spot in Regina's matching lacy panties. Regina groaned into Emma's mouth, and not to be undone, stuffed her hand down Emma's skin tight pants, making the blonde separate her legs and in turn spreading Regina wider.

Regina's fingers easily found what they were looking for. Before she could dip in, Emma slid a finger inside of her. The brunette unintentionally bucked, knocking her hand and grazing Emma's clitoris. Emma pulled back and bit Regina's lower lip to hold in the moan that Regina had caused and slipped another finger into the other woman.

The sting to her lip caused her to gasp. Regina rocked her hips against the woman's hand. Emma could tell that Regina wasn't going to last long, the tall tale signs of her orgasm happening sooner then Emma thought possible. Emma wanted to gloat over the fact, tease the older woman about needing the blonde so bad, but she couldn't. That wasn't where Emma was in her mind. She needed to taste her. She _needed_ for Regina to come in her mouth so she could taste her. The brunette's inner walls tightened and Emma quickly retracted her hand.

Regina's whine of disgruntlement nearly had Emma laughing. Taking Regina's hand out of her pants, Emma flipped the brunette back over and slid down her body, pressing her face into Regina's panty covered pussy. She inhaled deeply, hand on the woman's pelvis, taking in the scent of her lover that had collected on the underwear. The smell alone was enough for Emma to get off, but she needed to taste Regina directly.

Throwing one of Regina's legs over her shoulder, Emma pulled the thin fabric to the side and buried her face between her lover's thighs. Regina jumped, letting out a cry at the feel of Emma's mouth fully covering her. The blonde's soft tongue brushed over the throbbing bundle of nerves under her mouth, swirling it, and flicking it several times, just to hear Regina moan and cry above her. Emma dipped her stiffened tongue into Regina and she grinned when the brunette's hands found her hair and pushed her further in. Replacing her tongue with a finger, and then another, and finally a third, had Regina withering on the bed.

Emma closed her lips around the other woman's clit, sucking hard as she twisted her fingers inside the brunette. Regina whimpered as she painfully gripped blonde locks of hair. The leg draped over Emma clenched the blonde closer forcing her to make her movements smaller. Feeling the withering woman grind against Emma's mouth and hand had Emma rubbing her thighs together uncomfortably.

"Please! Fuck! Emma, please!"

Emma was surprised at hearing Regina beg without having to coax it from her and knew that she needed to let her lover have her orgasm before she exploded. The blonde flattened her tongue on her clit while curling her fingers in a come-hither gesture. The reaction was instantaneous.

Regina's fingers tightened to a bruising hold while her body bucked and shook. She sobbed with pleasure, yelling, "If you stop so help me, I will kill you," over and over as Emma continued to move her fingers and suck on Regina's clit to help prolong the earth shattering orgasm breaking the brunette's body. It was several minutes before Regina showed any signs of slowing down. Emma came to a gradual stop before removing her fingers and bringing them to her mouth, making sure that Regina was watching her, she sensually licked her lover's juices from her digits.

She stood no chance as Regina quickly lunged at her, knocking them off the bed all together.

Hours later when the sun was rising and filling the room with the new day's light, Regina collapsed on top of Emma, retracting her magic from the blonde's thoroughly exhausted body from having six orgasms back to back. The two heavily panting women didn't move their sweat drenched bodies, merciful when the purple mist was soaked back into Regina's skin and took their lusty haze with it.


End file.
